Daisuke
by Yamato's Blue Haired Maiden
Summary: Daisuke tries to deliver Hikari the perfect gift... But what happens when somebody else wants it?
1. Default Chapter

~-Daisuke-~  
~-Kinari Ichijouji-~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. yada ya. I am making no money whatsoever from this story. yackity-shmackity. Don't sue because I warned you.  
Prologue  
Daisuke rolled out of bed early that morning. As usual, he grabbed his fine golden framed glasses and rested them in his spikes. He had switched to glasses about a month ago because he felt they gave him a more sophisticated, yet more innocent look. And he was far from innocent.  
He dug through his closet, trying to find his best shirt for today. Today, was Hikari Yagami's birthday, and he felt he had the best present she would ever receive. He settled on a deep blue button up shirt, left unbuttoned on top of his grey sweater. He slipped into a pair of baggy blue jeans and slid the glasses down over his eyes. Just like his former ways, he went into the bathroom to make sure that his hair was still somewhat spiky. That was part of his attractiveness.  
Almost instinctively, he ran down the stairs, three at a time and cracked an egg into the frying pan on the stove.  
Unlike Daisuke, Takeru slept in that morning. Ever since he became a member of "Sayonara Organization" he hadn't cared much for his looks, or for girls. If he messed up while on a mission. He wouldn't need to worry about girls or what he looked like for too much longer. He yawned and propped himself up against the headboard at lunchtime.  
He quickly pulled a rolling bedside table over towards the bed and picked up a small dialer. A small hologram appeared and he quickly muttered, "The plan goes into action in two hours. The diamond will be ours."  
The hologram disappeared and Takeru pulled on the typical black shirt, black pants and black. gloves?!? How could gloves be considered typical?!? He must be up to something.  
He slid a dark pair of sunglasses over his pale skin and left the apartment, which he called home.  
Daisuke barreled up to his room and picked up the small velvet case that held the gift he had bought for Hikari. He knew Hikari loved him. Ever since the digital world. five years ago. Her love for Takeru dimmed as he began to spend less time with the group. and now, hardly any.  
He ran down to the large door and swung it open. Almost running into the garage, he lifted the door just in time. He looked over his sparkling silver beamer, a gift for his sixteenth birthday, before climbing into it. As he sped onto the freeway, he checked the ring again.  
Three jewels encrested on a fine gold band. The perfect gift. A large red jewel, which Daisuke assumed was a ruby and two smaller blue ones on either side, which he assumed were sapphires. If anything, this would be the best gift ever. As long as it got to Hikari.  
BTW: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN THE DIGIDESTINED ARE THE FOLLOWING AGES  
DAISUKE: 18  
TAKERU: 18  
HIKARI: 18  
MIYAKO: 19  
IORI: 15  
KEN: 18  
TAICHI: 21  
YAMATO: 21  
KOUSHIROU: 21  
JYOU: 23  
MIMI: 21  
SORA: 21 


	2. Chapter 2

~-Daisuke-~  
~-Kinari Ichijouji-~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. yada ya. I am making no money whatsoever from this story. yackity-shmackity. Don't sue because I warned you.  
Chapter 1: The Gift Is Given  
Daisuke's Beamer slowly rolled to a stop in front of a small bungalow. Loud music echoed from the walls. He quickly assumed that something was wrong, as an unknown, jet black motorcycle was parked on the front lawn.  
He screeched to a halt and practically threw himself out of the Beamer. "Hikari! I'm coming!" He shouted as he thrust the front door open.  
Nothing was out of place. In fact, it looked as though the house had been tidied up. He rushed into the t.v. room, where the rest of the group was already assembled.  
Hikari, decked out in her new clothes (bought for her three weeks ago in America by Mimi) A tight blue tank top and fluorescent green pants, perched herself in the alcove of the window. Her smile radiated and shone. Unmistakably, this was one reason Daisuke had fallen so madly in love with her.  
Miyako, snuggling closer to her boyfriend, Ken. Her purple hair went perfectly with purple belly top and brand new blue jeans. However, she still needed new glasses in Daisuke's opinion.  
Iori, keeping quietly to himself in the corner. Black spikes. Black t- shirt. Black pants. Black shoes. He was even wearing black contact lenses. He hadn't spoken in two years, since his Goth phase finally surfaced.  
Ken, pulling farther and farther away from Miyako. His love for her purple hair was dying down. But he didn't know how to tell her that. Instead, he confided in Daisuke.  
Taichi. Hikari's only brother. Soccer star. He boasted about his invitation to play on the national team at every chance he got. He was the reason Daisuke stopped playing soccer. Mainly because of the "accident" four years ago. They had been practicing together when Taichi kicked a hard ball into his leg, as well as his brand new cleats, breaking Daisuke's left leg and ruining his hopes for a going professional. Daisuke doesn't think it was an accident.  
Yamato began strumming on his guitar and lightly whispering lyrics to himself and scrawling them down on a pad of paper. It didn't seem as though he did much of anything else lately. He was just back from a Japan tour, and dying to share his experiences with everyone else. He quickly brushed his hair out of his eyes and managed a glance towards Daisuke.  
Koushirou, seemingly the only one paying any attention to anything at all. He rushed up to Daisuke with his laptop and a serial connector. "You have some explaining to do." He plugged in the serial connector and flashing images appeared on the screen. Daisuke waved him off and glanced around the room again.  
Jyou, apparently taste testing all of the food, checking for various poisons and diseases. All he ever did since he became a doctor was test stuff. One day, he even wanted to test Daisuke's hair gel. But that was a few years ago, when Daisuke was still "One of them." Things changed. . .  
Sora, sitting at an equal distance from both Taichi and Yamato. What did anyone expect. She had tried to go out with both of them at the same time and then was caught with a third party man. Not one of them has spoken to the other since.  
The only person Daisuke didn't expect to see was Mimi. She was still in America. Although she had flown Hikari out three weeks ago. She insisted that they "catch up on everything". Yeah right. the bitch just wanted to flash her money. And her. . . improper sense of style.  
"Wait. I'm missing someone. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10."  
Takeru? A dark, sullen figure sulked in the shadows, farthest from the window. His skin looked almost yellow. sickly. His blonde hair had lost its shine and his eyes were gasping for sunlight. He lowered his sunglasses and sent a glare at Daisuke, which rumbled down, into his spine.  
Daisuke dropped to one knee, unexpectedly and placed his fingers on his temples, soothing them.  
Almost immediately, the group engulfed him, well. All of them except for Iori, whom appeared to be meditating and Takeru, who was letting out a low rumbling noise from his throat.  
"He's laughing at me. He's laughing! How could he laugh at this?" Daisuke thought as the others helped him up and dragged his limp body over to a chair.  
"Daisuke-Kun. Are you okay? Speak to me!" Hikari whispered harshly. She bent down towards his lips and embraced them with hers.  
A gagging noise was heard from the opposite side of the room. "Can we just get on with it? I have business to attend to." Takeru hissed. His voice had deepened since the last time any one of the digidestined had spoken to him.  
Ignoring him, Daisuke answered Hikari. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just. got nauseous."  
"Yeah, see. He's fine now. I have somewhere to be. in thirty minutes. an we please just give her our gifts?" A mischievous glint grew in Takeru's weak eyes as he steadied himself against a wall. He held a small black box out to Hikari, who reluctantly took it, Jyou now tending to Daisuke.  
Hikari gently slid the lid off of the box and pulled out a black jeweled necklace, with a flashing red jewel in the center.  
Takeru fastened it around Hikari's neck, an odd smile creeping over his face.  
"Thank you Takeru. I won't ever take it off." A tone of voice came out of Hikari's mouth that hadn't been heard in five years. Since the last time she actually felt feelings toward Takeru.  
"I've got one for each of you. I'll be right back in. Why don't you guys give her your gifts?" Takeru sugested as he darted out of the house.  
"Why would he have something for all of us when it is Hikari's Birthday?" Daisuke seemed to be lost in thought. Jyou tapped him on the shoulder, "Snap out of it man. You're freaking us out.?  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Is it illegal to think?" Daisuke asked.  
"Just give her your gift." Takeru mumbled as he walked back in.  
Daisuke pulled out the velvet case just as Takeru began to fasten something around his neck. Hikari grasped the case as Daisuke fell to the floor, blacked out.  
Takeru knew immediately what Hikari had gotten from Daisuke. It could only be one thing. The Selphynian jewels.  
BTW: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE WHEN THE DIGIDESTINED ARE THE FOLLOWING AGES  
DAISUKE: 18  
TAKERU: 18  
HIKARI: 18  
MIYAKO: 19  
IORI: 15  
KEN: 18  
TAICHI: 21  
YAMATO: 21  
KOUSHIROU: 21  
JYOU: 23  
MIMI: 21  
SORA: 21  
Please also note that although this chapter may appear somewhat short on the internet that I spent 6 hours writing this chapter so that you could all enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

~-Daisuke-~  
~-Kinari Ichijouji-~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. yada ya. I am making no money whatsoever from this story. yackity-shmackity. Don't sue because I warned you.  
Chapter Two: Intervention  
Daisuke squeezed his eyes closed and then opened them.  
His immediate reaction was panic. Where was he? How did he get here? Who was here with him?  
His sense of alertness died down slightly as the blip. blip. blip of a heart monitor sounded right beside his ear. "It's all okay Daisuke. You're in a hospital." He told himself. He turned his head one way and noticed an IV. "What the?!" He yelled. He looked down at his wrist quickly and instinctively tore the IV out of his wrist, taking with it a small patch of skin. He yelped in pain.  
Hikari appeared at his side, out of breath. "You're awake. Thank God. You're okay. I heard you yelling in the waiting room around the corner and knew something was wrong."  
"Yeah something is wrong. What the hell am I doing here? I should be at your house. At your party." Daisuke was growing angry very fast.  
"Daisuke. You fainted for the second time when Takeru touched you. We were worried about you. Everybody is in the waiting room. The party's been over for hours now." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Daisuke. Your heart was pounding." The tears kept coming. "We didn't know what was wrong with you." She rested her head on his chest and both of them closed their eyes.  
Footsteps sounded beside them.  
"Neither did we. Mr. Motamiya. You have had very many people worried about you. You should be happy that you have people that care so deeply about you."  
Hikari's eyes remained closed, however hearing that voice, Daisuke's eyes shot straight open. "But. Who are you?"  
Hikari lifted her head. "Who are you talking to Daisuke? I'm Hikari. You know that." She put a hand cautiously on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm just dandy for someone lying in a hospital bed! I know who you are dammit. There was a man right there just now!" Daisuke began yelling.  
Hikari placed a finger over his lips, sealing them with her finger. "Keep it down."  
A nurse walked past the room.  
"Excuse me Miss. Did anybody just leave this room?" Hikari stood from the bedside and approached the nurse.  
The nurse walked into the room. "No, why?"  
"Daisuke Motamiya insists that he was just talking with someone." Hikari played with the belt on her sweater jacket.  
The nurse pushed past her, knocking her into a chair. She stood next to the IV, inspecting the top of the cord, examining the connection. "Sometimes the Viscose in the fluid makes people hallucinate, but never before has patient come up with a person. Usually just seeing things, nurses looking like clowns, doctors looking like police-men." She ran her fingers down the cord, right down to the hookup which should have been in Daisuke's wrist. "No wonder he's been halucinating like this. He hasn't got any of the IV in him right now." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a fresh connector and a needle. "This'll only hurt for a second."  
Almost an hour later, Daisuke had fallen asleep and Hikari was long gone. He rolled over in his sleep, fresh IV inserted and three stitches the only sign of his shock when he had awoken the first time.  
The door swung open, forcing light onto Daisuke's face, forcing his eyes open.  
"This is a private room. Whoever is there can just buzz off until morning." Daisuke mumbled and rolled over.  
"Daisuke. I'm not going to hurt you. It's only me. Takeru. T.K.?"  
"Takeru. What the hell are you doing here? You have hardly seen any of us in years. besides earlier today."  
"I'm putting my ass on the line to save yours Daisuke. I took something today. Something special. Sayonara is going to find out soon that I told you." Takeru rolled his sleeve up very high to show a device, implanted into his upper right arm. "It's got a microphone and a camera and everything. HE's probably watching us right now. He can't get you as long as you stay hidden. Don't go outside. He doesn't know where you live. With how much he watches me, he'll probably be waiting at my house when I get home, If he isn't ther, then he'll catch me anyway. Daisuke, give this back to Hikari, when they all left to get you here, I grabbed it." He handed Daisuke back the gift, meant for Hikari.  
Daisuke did his best to stand up, as he was still somewhat weak, he was very shaky and reached out to Takeru.  
"Daisuke. If you want to see me alive next time you see me, then I suggest you let me go." 


End file.
